


Dirty Little Secret

by ASinnamonRoll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASinnamonRoll/pseuds/ASinnamonRoll
Summary: Peter and his dirty little secret, that he would take to his grave.





	Dirty Little Secret

Peter cursed as he scrolled through the web page. The whole thing was getting ridiculous. He knew he should stop, he knew he was slowly ruining himself, yet he could not.   
  
Now he sat in front of the computer Tony Stark had given him, scrolling through multiple pictures of Tony Stark. It was a sort of his daily ritual.   
  
  
Since the day he had seen Tony Stark when he held loads of admiration for that man in his heart. But meeting the man when he was older has caused some things other than admiration bloomed in his heart. He did not know exactly when, but he had started to scroll through pictures of Tony everyday, think about him as he went to sleep, and based all his actions on whether Tony would like it or not. Before he knew it, his life centered around Anthony Edward Stark.   
  
  
It was stupid and he knew it. He knew how futile and moronic it was to have fallen for a man thrice his age, old enough to be his father. He could not tell anyone about it, lest the man himself. He was pretty sure Tony would be disgusted and get rid of him. Even if Tony was known as a bisexual, no way would he lay his hands on a kid.  _ Oh how he wished he would.  _   
  
He would have to be satisfied with the slight pat on his shoulders, or a his big hands ruffling his hair. He would have to make do with them.   
  
Because he knew Tony would never be his. Tony belonged to Pepper, soon they would get married, make babies- an ideal happy life- that Tony deserved. Tony did not deserve to be bothered by someone like Peter, just a kid from Queens. He would have to swallow his feelings like a sour and continue to make heart eyes at Tony from afar, following him innocently, with a chattering of ‘Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!’, tricking Tony into thinking it was just another hero worship. Tony would never know how Peter could lay down everything he had, including his life with just one word from Tony.   
  
  
Thus he would continue to fawn over Tony from afar, dreaming about him every night, as his feelings of shame, guilt and yearn continue to nibble his insides.  _ He would be fine, he was strong enough. _   
  
He did not dare tell anyone about this, not even Ned. If anyone knew about this, they would laugh, or be disgusted. They would tell him to get over it, that it was some stupid, childish crush.   
  
_ Oh, how he wished it was. _ __   
__   
Instead _ ,  _ he would take this, all his feelings and love to his grave. His own  __ dirty little secret.   
  



End file.
